With continuous popularization and development of mobile payment technologies, mobile payment not only brings more convenience to people's daily lives, but also gradually changes the ways people travel. Currently, more and more public transportation carriers start to support mobile payment, so that users using public transportation can quickly pass through traffic stations by using mobile payment. For example, more and more traffic stations start to use technologies such as quick response code and near field communication (NFC), so that the users can quickly pass through gates of the traffic stations by scanning the quick response code or by tapping their phone.